Yuki
Yuki is the younger adoptive twin sister of Amber. She is Juri and Haruka's adoptive daughter daughter. She is the adoptive sister of Anithea, Caniame, Amber and Nicholas. She is Nicholas's sister and lover if he wants her to be. ''Yuki Kuran is a respected Pureblood vampire known to be of the Kuran bloodline. She is the daughter of Juri and Haruka Kuran,She uses Artemis, a powerful anti-vampire weapon that she is capable of transforming into a deadly scythe for use in combat. She is able to weild any anti-vampire weapon and create weapons out of her blood. She is the Kuran Ancestress and Kaname's biological sister. She is estimated to be over 15,000 years old. '' Background She was known to be the first daughter of the Kuran family. She is not actually Haruka and Juuri's biological daughter as everyone thinks she is. She is actually the Ancestress of another vampire family. This fact is similar to who is the ancestor.She was awakened by Kaname when he stumbled upon her cooffin in a crypt and awakened her. She was raised as one of the daughters, and pretended to be Amber's younger sister her in hopes of keeping her safe. In her revearsed aging she is two years younger than her sister, Amber and the same age as her brother and fiance, Nicholas, who continue to call her their sister because the adoption and reraising by their parents. Since she was young, she has been able to control Shadows and create wolf familiars like her brother, Kaname, and is able to control them. She can heal humans (as she chooses and please) just by touching their wound and able to heal vampires by applying her blood to the wound. When her parents died, she went to cross academy with Nicholas and lived as a human. When Kaname took amber with him, she felt as if her siblings abandoned her and that they didn't care about her at all. Nicholas is very protective about her and will do anything to keep her safe as she will do the same for him. Everyone likes her. She's a student at Cross academy Night Class and is one of the Guardians to help protect the day class from the night class and to keep the night class's secret. She is the adopted daughter of Headmaster cross and the president of Night Class. She is usually seen with Nicholas except when she goes to meetings with the Hunters Association and the Senate when they need her present. She likes to spend time in a garden she found when she was a child. She was abandoned by her older brother, Kaname, when he took amber with him and was attcked by Level E's the day they both left. Appearence Casual; - She has a few traits in common with the Kuran family. She has wavy hair, although she has to use her powers to make it brown, she prefers to just let her hair go it's natural color, which is a pink hue. When she's a hunter, her hair turns completely black and her eyes turn blood red that they almost look like they're glowing and black marks appear on her cheeks and on her arms and she carries twin swords on her back, the headmasters sword on her left hip and her fathers sword on her right hip. She wears nice dresses if she's attending a meeting or a soiree. She wears nice shirts and skirts when she is at home and usually wears ballet flats or sometimes just goes barefoot. Hobbies *read *sing *draw *dance *write Powers and Abilities *controls darkness *abaility to take flight using a pair of butterfly wings on her back *can heal vampires and humans with a drop of her blood *pureblood kick *controls wolves and foxes *wield hunter weapons *Shadow Manipulation *telekinesis *create a familiar *controls her blood into a weapon *control other vampires with a single command *power over darkness *resurrection of another pureblood *absorb other vampire abilities by drinking their blood *Erasing memories *controlling level E's with her voice *Turn a pureblood into a human *Demon form (if angry or in danger) *Manipulate another Pureblood Relationships Kaname- He is her younger brother. He took her sister and left yuki with Headmaster Cross. He is not someone she opens up to and doesn't talk to him very much. He is cold and distant towards her. Antheia- Her other older sister and descendent. She knew a lot about her and looked up to her and was with her when she passed. Amber- loves her but rarely speaks to her most of the time and usually avoids her at all costs. Amber is Yuki's older twin sister. The stronger one of the twins Yuki was constantly called the weaker of the two Canaime- Her second older brother and her best friend. He would come and visit her at the academy when she was younger. She thought he was devoured by Kaname and RIdo but she knew he actually went into hiding. The older brother that was sacrificed to ressurect Kaname. He spent years regrowing into his normal form. He is yuki's friend and would sometimes play or read to her when her siblings weren't home Juuri and Haruka- Raised seprately from her siblings and was often forgotten by them as they constantly spoiled her sister and was always left in the dark. They are her parents. They loved and cared for her but always left her in the dark. Juri sealed all memories and vampire genes and Haruka fought Rido Nicholas: Her last brother. He slept in the crypt in the basemnt of the Kuran Mansion before she found him. They have a good relationship and she loves him but doesn't tell him